1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to actuators, and more particularly to a condition-responsive, spring driven actuator having particular utility in controlling the mode of operation for a current-control device connected within either an electrical or fluid circuit.
For the sake of safety, as well as for other reasons which should readily be apparent, it often is necessary or at least desirable to terminate current flow, in both electrical and fluid circuits, when catastrophic events such as earthquakes, storms, conflagration and accidents are experienced. The need to protect both life and property in the presence of catastrophies such as fires is particularly acute in heavily populated urban areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One device which has been proposed for use in terminating the flow of fluids in response to induced motion is fully disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,271 which issued June 10, 1975 to Marshall G. Pettit. While the device disclosed in the aforementioned patent is capable of performing its intended function with a high degree of efficiency, it has been found desirable to provide a device which is capable of responding to catastrophic events of various types for actuating switches as well as valve closure members. For example, it is highly desirable to provide an actuator which is capable of being connected to either electrical or fluid current control devices and responding to vibratory motion, fire and/or electrical signals applied thereto, in response to a closing of an electrical circuit, for interrupting the flow of current, either electrical or fluid, in order to protect life and property.
It is, therefore, a general purpose of the instant invention to provide a practical, economic, and highly dependable condition-responsive, spring driven actuator for interrupting the flow of either electrical currents or fluid currents in response to catastrophic events including earthquakes, storms, fires and the like. As herein employed, the term "condition-responsive" means responsive to detected prevailing ambient conditions.